Cherry Kiss
by Remy.Nami
Summary: Ino isn't fond of cherries...how about when she gets a taste of one? SakuIno Light Yuri or whatever


**Cherry Kiss – SakuxIno**

**This is also my first Yuri fic. So yea I'm just in that kind of mood. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or have any cherries right now. But I'm dying for a cherry slush.**

**Short Drabble I hope…**

It was spring time already and the second half of the semester was almost already over. Sakura Haruno was currently setting up the banner for the Spring Dance. She was trying to balance herself carefully onto the ladder and adjusted the banner in the center and straight. Hinata, who was on the other side was fidgeting and trying so hard not to squeak or squeal. Since she was afraid of heights.

Ino Yamanaka was standing in the middle of the school's Gym and was checking to see if the banner was set right. "A little more to the left Hinata, Sakura more to the right. Wait! Ok…now stop! Alright just bring it down slowly. There perfect!" Sakura sighed and pinned the banner's two corners. Top and bottom. With Hinata doing the same.

Ino smiled. "Ok girls now that we have the banner up let's start decorating the Gym." She turned around and pointed at Tenten who had just walked into the Gym "Tenten I want you to set up the tables. Six plates in a round angle, with of course the forks, spoons, knives wrapped up in cloth like those fancy restaurants. And don't forget the glasses too."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Sure whatever." She walked over to the side and groaned at the amount of tables. Ino glanced over at Temari who was fanning herself. "Temari stop acting like its 110 degrees in here and start placing lights." Temari snapped her fan shut and glared at her. "I'll do what I want to do, and plus I'm way older than you." She stood up and walked away.

Ino glared at her retreating back. 'I wish I could burn her to the ground.' Hinata fiddled with her fingers. "Um...wh-what do I-I do Ino?" Ino turned around and smiled. "Hinata you can set up the music if you can." She nodded and walked to the stage. Ino wiped her forehead and sat down. She closed her eyes but then had to open them when she head soft heels coming towards her. She looked up and saw Sakura with her hands on her hips. "Even if you're giving the orders can't you at least do something?"

Ino crossed her arms and flipped her bang. "Why should I?" Sakura sighed and grabbed her arm bringing her up. "Since we all have to help out. Why don't you help me get the fruit punch ready?" Ino pulled away and yawned. "Alright fine." Sakura walked ahead of her into the girl's locker room. Ino scrunched up her nose in disgust. "We're going to make it in here?"

Sakura nodded. "Nuh-uh. No way it's disgusting." Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed a large glass bowl. "Stop whining we already have the fruit punch all we have to do is add the fruit and then have two bowls ready. It will only take about ten minutes twenty since we have to cute some of the fruit."

Ino sighed and rolled up her purple sleeves. "Might as well get started."

Halfway done Sakura brought out the cherries. She smiled. "I love cherries. Since we don't have to use all of them I might as well have some." Ino glanced over at her and watched her take a cherry and bite it. Soon Sakura was going on her fifth cherry and Ino noticed her lips were bright red.

Ino blushed slightly realizing she was starting at Sakura eat the cherries and looked away and went back to cutting the oranges. "Hey Ino want one?" Ino turned to Sakura and saw her hold out a cherry. Ino shook her head. "It's alright I'm not really fond of cherries."

Sakura smirked. "Really, how about a taste then?" Ino let go of the knife and the orange. "Alright it won't kill me." Just at Ino was about to get the cherry Sakura put it in her mouth and placed her lips right on Ino's. Ino blushed red and felt the cherry against her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and cherry went inside. Sakura kissed deeper and some of the cherry juice went down Ino's chin and Sakura's.

Sakura pulled away and licked up the cherry juice from her chin and then from Ino's. Ino was blushing really red and looked away. Sakura giggled and grabbed another cherry and placed it in her mouth. "Want another one?"

Ino smiled. "Sure."

**Yuki-san: Gah! Wow never imagined I would do that. I've never done Yuri…sigh oh well I'm craving cherries right now. Anyway review! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
